ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1, is the first chapter of the Battle Vixens Volume 1 manga. Synopsis Hakufu was first seen at her house where she trained and then tried to attack her mother but failed. She is then seen at her school where she meets a man with a magatama in his ear that looked like her mother's. She followed the man outside where the man had introduced himself as Hannou from Yoshou academy. Hannou begun a fight against Hakufu ripping her clothes in the process which angered Hakufu who was able to land a punch to the face, which caused Hannou to get angry. Hakufu was then seen entering her house where her mother told he she needed to leave for Tokyo to pursue her destiny. Hannou is last seen having been knocked out. Summary Hakufu was first seen training at her house using her martial arts skill on a punching bag, being unsatisfied by the attack because the punching bag is unable to bleed. The bag then burst open, after her strike.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 1, pages 7-8 Hakufu was then seen eating with her mother, telling her mother that she had accomplished her daily work out routine. Hakufu tries to attack her but fails as the mother was able to block it with just a fish. Hakufu then left for school and after she leaves, her mother's glasses left spectacle breaks, which lead to her mother complimenting her abilities.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 1, pages 10-15 Hakufu was seen at her school, where she was practicing a tea ceremony, unable to perform well, as well as falling on her head. Hakufu had then went outside when she spotted two boxers sparring with each and had imagined herself beating both up without ease, sighing as she was tired of being someone else. Hakufu's thoughts are then interrupted by a man who complimented her then encouraged her to not listen to her mother's advice, having eavesdrop on her train of thought. Hakufu had noticed the man's earring as it was the same earring her mother had.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 1, pages 16-21 Hakufu had followed the man, who eventually noticed her. He had given her his stats, as he was a sophomore Youshu academy, named Hannou. He had told his knowledge of Hakufu and had even told her about the monsters lurking in kanto such as Toutaku from Rakuyo and Ensho from Youshu. Hannou had then given Hakufu an ultimatum being she was with them or against them to which she said none of the above. Hannou had then taken off his hat and decided to fight her, during which Hakufu's mother was and had stated to try and break the cycle. Hannou had used the knives in his rings confident that he would be able to beat her, as she had no magatama. Hakufu then decided to fight Hannou seriously, during which Hakufu's mother explained that magatama was something that was passed from generation to generation as it was crafted from the armies of during the sonsaku period, during chaos and the three kingdoms. Hakufu is then seen and is able to dodge Hannou's knives and punches him in the face, which caused him to fall back and Hakufu being excited. Hannou had then gotten angry at Hakufu's action and Hakufu had gotten ready to fight him.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 1, pages 22-35 Hakufu is then seen at her house and had tried to sneak in without getting caught by her mother but to no avail as she was instantly caught. Hakufu had admitted to fighting someone but instead of getting mad at Hakufu her mother had given her a magatama and told Hakufu that she must leave as she had force her destiny in motion. It is next seen that Hannou was slammed through the ground knocked out.Battle Vixens Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 1, pages 36-38 Characters #Hakufu Sonsaku #Goei #Hannou #Chuuei Toutaku(Mentioned) #Enshou Honsho(Mentioned) #Ryuuyou(Mentioned) References Category:Manga Category:Chapters